Nagano-Ken 2: La escritora ángel
by Greykushiro
Summary: Aoi Kobashi, amiga de la infancia de Yamato y Koumei, invita a éste último al Congreso del Libro en el Museo Nagano donde se dará el trofeo al mejor escritor del año de Japón. Durante la exposicion, el asesinato de uno de los autores pondrá en prueba la mente brillante del inspector y su duro trabajo como policia de Nagano...


_**CAPÍTULO 1: UN ASESINATO DE NOVELA**_

_-Las pesadillas acaban al despertar, pero la realidad no termina al dormir-_

_Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre medianoche, mientras débil y cansado, perdidos sueños y esperanzas y en tristes reflexiones embebido, con un suave batir de alas, un majestuoso cuervo diabólico pasó sobre mi cabeza, torturada por los fantasmas del pasado. Sus ojos tenían la apariencia de un demonio que está soñando. Y dijo el cuervo: "Lo que se ha perdido, no regresará... Nunca más"._

-...aki-kun-se empezó a oír en la oscuridad.

Con algo de pereza, un ojo azul se fue abriendo mientras una voz distorsionada le llamaba.

-Taka'aki-kun...

Pudo enfocar a una persona que se acercaba poco a poco con la intención de tocarle.

-Taka'aki-kun.

Dándose ya cuenta de la presencia del extraño, de un salto cogió la pistola que guardaba debajo de su almohada y la colocó a pocos metros de la frente de una mujer de cabello corto y marrón y con unos ojos violetas que parecían sorprendidos por la repentina acción de su amigo, al cual sólo pretendía despertar. La mujer soltó un grito y se sentó contra la pared asustada. Su amigo la miró detenidamente sin bajar la pistola:

-No me toques-la dijo algo asustado.

La mujer, sin saber qué hacer, miró toda la habitación y vio, en el suelo al lado de la cama, un libro de tapas oscuras en donde pudo leer: Edgar Allan Poe. La mujer miró otra vez a su amigo, que se encontraba sentado en la cama sin bajar el arma, y se rio:

-¿Quién me lo iba a decir? El gran inspector de Nagano, Taka'aki Morofushi, teniendo una pesadilla al leer un libro y no al resolver un caso sangriento. No deberías leer cuentos de Poe antes de dormir.

El inspector se la quedó mirando y la mujer se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo:

-Voy a la cocina a por un poco de leche caliente.

Sin inmutarse, la seguía con la mirada.

-Te ayudará a calmarte, y más cuando has sufrido una pesadilla-mostró una gran sonrisa antes de irse.

-Pesadilla...

Y, con un gran suspiro, bajó el arma y la volvió a guardar en su sitio. Al inspector Morofushi se le conoce en la Central como un policía muy ordenado y cuadriculado, pero en ese momento, en su habitación, reinaba el mayor desorden jamás conocido por la humanidad: varios archivos de los casos que había resuelto andaban por los suelos con todas las hojas esparcidas ya que en su escritorio no quedaba sitio por las innumerables cajas que contenían pruebas y más archivos, su ropa andaba por los suelos y colgada de la silla y tenía varios libros desparramados en su cama. Lo único que parecía estar en su sitio era el vaso de agua que se trajo por la noche, el cual reposaba en una estantería.

-(Yo y mis increíbles ideas... Ponerme a repasar unos casos a las dos de la mañana...)-pensaba mientras recogía los libros de su cama y los ponía en la mesa, tirando varias cajas al suelo.

La mujer entró en la habitación con un vaso de leche en las manos e hizo todo lo posible por no tropezarse con lo que había por el suelo.

-Parece que te han robado. ¿Qué se supone que has hecho para que esto parezca la escena de un cataclismo?-le preguntó mientras le daba la leche.

-Repasar unos casos... Aunque hay algo que no me cuadra...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces en mi casa, Aoi?-la miró sospechosamente.

Aquella mujer era Aoi Kobashi, una amiga suya de la infancia con la que coincidió en Primaria junto con Yamato. Ahora, Aoi era una escritora de gran renombre conocida en toda la Prefectura de Nagano y parte de Japón por su primera novela: "El Chico de la clase de 2º Curso", una novela que relata las aventuras de un grupo de amigos queriendo resolver todos los misterios de su colegio, sobresaliendo en el papel de protagonista un niño muy inteligente que, según Yamato, fue inspirado por el inspector Morofushi.

-¡Ah! Eso... Un niño algo desaliñado me dijo que estabas en casa y me abrió la puerta.

-(Hiroto...)-se mosqueó el inspector recordando que tenía a aquel niño bajo sus órdenes tras el caso de "La Mujer de Rojo"-. ¿Y qué quieres?

-¡¿Que qué quiero?! ¡¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo?!

-¿Olvidar qué?-el inspector sabía que algo se le escapaba, pero no recordaba el qué-Tu... ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Navidad? ¿Carnaval?

-¡¿Cómo puedes tener una memoria de pez?! ¡Hoy habías quedado para llevarme al Congreso del Libro en el Museo Nagano!-gritó indignada Aoi.

El policía la miraba algo extrañado mientras bebía el vaso de leche.

-¡Siempre igual! ¡Siempre te olvidas de todo con este trabajo que tienes! ¡Estás más a que maten a alguien que a tus propios compromisos!

-Eso no es cierto...-dijo dejando el vaso donde pudo, tirando más cajas.

-¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Pues bien! ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

-Emm... ¿2... de Julio?

-¡No! ¡Es el 29 de Diciembre! ¡¿Ves?! ¡Tenía razón!

-Vamos, vamos, no grites... Hoy no va a poder ser, lo siento. Recibí una apuñalada hace tres días y me han dicho que no me mueva mucho durante una semana.

-¿Hace tres días? ¡Pues yo te dije lo del Congreso del Libro hace un mes!

-¿Y no se puede ir otro día?-intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¡Pues no! ¡Hoy es el último día!

-Pues nada... Tendrás que ir el año que viene-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se estiraba con cuidado de no quitarse los puntos.

-¡Eres malo, Taka'aki-kun! ¡Rompe-promesas!

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Ya sabes que yo en esos sitios me aburro mucho. Todo el rato de pie y toda la gente en medio... A veces me dan ganas de sacar la pistola.

-¿Y por qué me dijíste que sí?

-Estaría en mi trance de pensar y no me di cuenta-respondió mientras cogía su ropa.

Aoi, viendo que llevaba todas las de perder, decidió sacarse un as de la manga:

-Entonces, ¿no te importará que coja tu coche, no?-dijo mientras salía por la puerta-¿Dónde tienes las llaves?

Al oír aquello, el inspector Morofushi miró mosqueado la puerta, sabiendo que, por el pasillo, Aoi sonreía sabiendo que su truco había surtido efecto...

(Nagano)

-¡Esto es genial!-gritaba dentro del coche Aoi-¡Primero veremos la sección de amor, después la de suspense...!

En el volante, iba el inspector algo molesto y refunfuñando:

-(¿Me puede responder alguien qué hago yo haciendo esto?)

Aunque se lo preguntase a sí mismo, él ya sabía de antemano la respuesta: Dios no había traído al mundo a Aoi para conducir coches como a Uehara para preparar café. Cuando iba con ella a las prácticas, tenía que llamar después a una ambulancia para llevar al profesor de la autoescuela al hospital por paro cardíaco. Bajo ningún concepto, deseaba ver su coche en un basurero...

-¿A dónde vas a ir tú primero, Taka'aki-kun?

-Al baño. Ahí habrá menos gente.

-¡No seas tan asqueroso!

-Tienes toda la razón. Debería quedarme en el coche.

-¡Imbécil!-y le pegó un codazo en el brazo.

Aquel codazo propinó un volantazo para salvarse de un choque frontal con un camión.

-¡Casi nos la damos! ¡Lo haces aposta para no ir!

-(Te hubiera dejado el coche antes de estrellarlo contra un camión...)

-¡Además, he avisado a unos amigos que traería a un amigo conmigo!

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no has invitado a la detective Uehara?

-Yui tenía un caso hoy.

-Hace un mes, no. ¿Y Kansuke?

-¿Te imaginas a Kansuke en un Congreso de Libros?

-Pues no-se rio mientras imaginaba a Yamato entre la multitud gritando por no tener espacio para caminar.

-Te lo pedí a ti porque sé que te gusta leer, además...

Koumei se fijó que Aoi bajó la cabeza algo sonrojada.

-¿No te das cuenta que tenía muchas ganas de venir contigo?-susurró la escritora.

Koumei se la quedó mirando, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a aquella pregunta:

-Es decir, me consideras un ratón de biblioteca.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil siendo tan brillante en la Central?!

-¿No era eso?-preguntó inocentemente.

-¡No!

-¿Y qué era?

-Na.. ¡Nada! ¡Cosas de mujeres!

Cada vez, Koumei andaba más confuso. Entendía los sentimientos que sentían Uehara o Yamato, pero nunca se percató de lo que le rodeaba a él mismo, empezando por los sentimientos de Aoi...

-Por cierto, Taka'aki-kun, ¿por qué tenías todas esas carpetas por el suelo?

-Estuve revisando unos casos.

-No es propio de ti revisar casos ya resueltos.

-Lo sé, pero en el anterior caso me encontré con un amigo...

Recordó su encuentro con Jirochi Kiddo tras el caso de "La Mujer de Rojo", con aquel que se le apodaba "El Jack el Destripador del siglo XXI" por sus grotescos crímenes y burlas al Gobierno y a los cuerpos de seguridad de toda Nagano...

-¿Con Kansuke? Si trabajas con él-contestó Aoi sin entender de quién hablaba.

-No es él-suspiró el policía-. Es como una ex-novia que nunca querrías encontrarte en una cita.

-¿La inspectora Satake? ¿Ryoko?

-Dejémoslo...

-Vale...

Ahora era Aoi quien andaba algo confusa. Viendo que la charla se había acabado, miró por la ventanilla cómo la gente hacia sus compras y como algunos niños iban de excursión a varios museos de la zona. Aquello la recordaba a su infancia en el colegio cada vez que iban de excursión y las múltiples peleas que provocaban en los museos tanto Yamato y Koumei, llegando a tirar algún jarrón o cuadro.

-(Soy yo, son mis amigos, no nos reconocemos...)-empezó a pensar mientras miraba al cielo, por el cual varias nubes pasaban-(Como nubes a la deriva por el cielo. Vamos cambiando mientras el tiempo se escurre entre nuestros dedos.)

(Museo Nagano, aparcamiento)

Para colmo y siendo el último día, todo el aparcamiento andaba abarrotado de coches. Se podía ver a varios coches dando vueltas buscando un sitio desesperadamente. Aoi se comía las uñas mientras el inspector trataba de encontrar un aparcamiento.

-¡Por dormirte, ahora no tenemos sitio!

-No... Si al final todo es culpa mía.

De pronto, vio cómo un sitio vacío relucía al fondo y como un hombre, más cerca de aquel sitio, tenía en mente aparcar ahí.

-Aoi, agárrate a mí.

-¿Qué?

Y con un rápido agarrón, la cogió y aceleró el coche. Viendo que ya estaba a punto de llegar, tiró del freno de mano dando un derrape que dejó aparcado a la perfección el coche. Aoi se soltó de él asustada:

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-Hemos encontrado sitio, mira el lado bueno.

-¡Iba primero ese hombre!

El hombre, el cual se disponía a echar marcha atrás para poder aparcar, se bajó bastante malhumorado del coche y llamó a la ventanilla. Koumei bajó la ventanilla tranquilo:

-¿Qué desea?

-¡¿Cómo puede ser usted tan asqueroso, señor?! ¡Exijo que quites el coche inmediatamente!

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le plantó en la cara su placa de policía. Al verla, el hombre enmudeció y se fue completamente pálido para seguir buscando sitio. Ambos salieron del coche.

-Bueno, hemos llegado-sonrió Aoi, a pesar del mal trago de hace un momento.

Koumei se agachó para ver si había aparcado bien y vio que una rueda se salía un milímetro de la línea:

-Qué pena, por poco.

-Y por tan poco-se oyó por detrás.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a una mujer de pelo marrón largo, con un vestido largo rojo y muy bien maquillada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kobashi.

-¡Reiko, cuánto tiempo!

Ambas se dieron dos besos ante la confusa mirada de Koumei, que se sentía fuera de lugar.

-¿Quién es este hombre tan apuesto? ¿Tu novio?

-No, un amigo de la infancia. Se llama Taka'aki Morofushi. Taka'aki-kun, ella es Reiko, una gran escritora que ha escrito novelas como "Un barco en la mar".

-¿Usted sale en los informativos a veces, no?

-Sí. Suelo salir en alguna entrevista-respondió Reiko dándole la mano-¿Estás soltero?-le guiñó el ojo.

-Ehh...

-Reiko, por favor...-se oyó una voz masculina.

Al lado de Reiko apareció un hombre rubio, musculoso y con un gran traje blanco.

-Lo siento, Reiko es muy ligona-se disculpó el hombre.

-Lo serás tú, Charles-dijo algo enfadada Reiko.

-Vaya, pero si está la joven Kobashi-pasó vilmente de Reiko.

Ambos se dieron dos besos y después se dirigió al inspector:

-Hello, me llamo Charles y usted es...

-Taka'aki Morofushi-le estrechó la mano-¿De Inglaterra, no?

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?-preguntó sorprendido el británico.

-Los británicos no tienen tanta soltura en el japonés y se le nota un poco el acento inglés. Además, ese traje es propio de Inglaterra y en su dedo índice tiene la marca de sostener una taza. Puedo asegurar que es la marca de la taza de té, un hábito muy propio de Inglaterra, el cual se toma a las cinco. Y es también escritor porque tiene un callo en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha por apoyar ahí el bolígrafo. ¿He acertado?

Todos los presentes miraban al inspector sorprendidos.

-¡Usted es como Sherlock Holmes!-saltó Charles-¡Soy gran fan de las aventuras de ese gran detective!

-¿Cómo Sherlock Holmes?

-Sí. Cuando se conocieron Watson y Holmes, Holmes supo sólo con darle la mano que era soldado de Afganistán-cada vez se emocionaba más el británico.

-Kobashi, cada vez me gusta más tu amigo-le dijo Reiko-. ¿Podemos quedar?-le dijo a Koumei.

-¡Reiko, deja a Holmes por ahora! Recuerda que tenemos un trofeo por el que competir.

-¿Un trofeo?-preguntó Koumei a Aoi.

-¡No te lo había dicho! El caso es que hoy se da el premio al mejor escritor del año de Japón.

-¿Y el británico?

-Es que sus novelas las vende en Japón. Competimos: Reiko con "Un barco en el mar", Charles con "Un nombre para la paz", Misae con "Yo, el mar y un teléfono" y yo con "El Chico de la clase de 2º Curso".

-¿A quién va a votar usted?-preguntó Charles.

-No me va mucho estas lecturas. Soy más de novelas policiacas.

-Un hombre misterioso y soltero... Me gusta-se agarró de su brazo Reiko.

Por la megafonía se oyó que dentro de tres horas sería la entrega de premios y Charles se ajustó la corbata:

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? He quedado con Misae en el restaurante del museo.

-Me parece buena idea-respondió Aoi.

-Yo sólo iré si me siento al lado de este caballero-dijo Reiko sin soltarse de Koumei.

(Restaurante)

Al entrar, pudieron ver sentada al fondo a una joven de 27 años algo tímida con gafas y con su pelo castaño recogido en una gran coleta.

-¡Hello, Misae!-la saludó Charles dándola dos besos.

-Hola... Os he guardado una mesa...

Misea se fijó en Reiko, que seguía agarrada al brazo de Koumei:

-Vaya, ¿ya tienes novio?

-Que va, pero me encantaría.

-Misae, él es Taka'aki Morofushi. Es el amigo que os dije que traería.

-Así te ganarás a las juezas con tal caballero, Kobashi-se rio Charles.

Un ruido de estómago hizo presagiar al británico que ya era la hora de comer.

-¡Everyone, sit down! ¡Hay que comer!

Durante la comida, todos los escritores hablaban de sus próximos libros mientras Koumei repasaba los casos de Jirochi Kiddo en su cabeza mientras intentaba pinchar la carne. Un codazo le hizo volver a la realidad:

-¿Qué nos dices de ti, Holmes?-le dijo Reiko.

-Pues, lo primero, no me gusta que me comparen con Sherlock Holmes. Yo siempre he sido más de Augusto Dupin.

-Es que él es gran fan de Edgar Allan Poe-explicó Aoi-. Hoy mismo tuvo una pesadilla con uno de sus libros.

-(Tuvo que soltarlo...)

-Pues pareces muy valiente, my friend.

-Todas las personas, aunque no lo crean, son más valientes de lo que piensan-respondió Koumei.

-No entiendo cómo alguien tan guapo, culto y caballeroso está soltero... ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Pues no.

-Cambiando de tema-saltó Aoi-, ¿vosotros qué tal, Misae? ¿Sigues con Charles?

Todos se quedaron callados al oír aquella pregunta, incluso el sonriente Charles, que dejó el tenedor en el plato:

-Lo dejamos hace unos meses...

Aoi se apenó al oír aquello y Koumei miró a la pareja:

-(Lo que cuesta juntarse y lo fácil que es separarse...)

(Museo)

Tras la comida, Charles, Reiko y Koumei fueron a ver la exposición mientras Aoi y Misae andaban en el baño.

-Misae siempre tuvo el estómago muy delicado para la comida fuerte-suspiró Reiko.

-Yes, deberíamos haberla avisado-dijo el británico mientras miraba su reloj plateado-. Reiko, hay que ir a firmar ejemplares.

-Es verdad... Bueno, Dupin, avisa tú a tu amiga-le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos escritores dejaron solo al inspector, el cual ya se sentía libre.

-(No sé si ir al coche a dormir...)

Pero una carpa le llamó la atención. En aquella carpa vendían libros sobre Edgar Allan Poe y no dudó ni un segundo en ir allí.

-(Por un libro, no pasará nada.)

(Baño)

-Misae, ¿ya has terminado?-llamaba a la puerta Aoi.

-¿Me puedes pasar la pastilla del mareo?-preguntó tímidamente la escritora.

-Claro.

Encima de los lavabos se encontraba el bolso de Misae, el cual abrió y sacó un pastillero. Lo pasó por debajo de la puerta:

-Date prisa, que hay que firmar libros.

-¿Tú crees que él me perdonará?-preguntó entrecortada Misae.

-¿Quién? ¿Charles? Los hombres suelen ser muy cabezotas, seguro que vuelve.

-Gracias, Kobashi...

De pronto, un ruido se oyó dentro del baño donde estaba Misae.

-¿Misae? ¿Estás bien?

Aoi abrió un poco la puerta y la vio sentada en el retrete sangrando por la boca.

-¡Misae! ¡Despierta!

Se dio cuenta de que no respiraba y la entró el pánico.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Taka'aki-kun sabrá lo que hay que hacer! ¡Primero, me dijo que lo fundamental es cerrar la escena del crimen para que nadie pase!

Aoi cerró con pestillo y pasó por debajo de la puerta:

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Taka'aki-kun!

(Museo)

Koumei iba leyendo el nuevo libro que se había comprado, pero le interrumpieron Charles y Reiko:

-¡Oye, Dupin, tu amiga no ha aparecido!

-Las mujeres se lían mucho en los baños...-suspiró el policía mientras se guardaba el libro en la chaqueta.

-¡AYYUUUDDAAA!

Aoi se acercó al grupo:

-¡Taka'aki-kun! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Es Misae!

-¡¿La ha ocurrido algo?!-preguntó preocupada Reiko.

-¡No respira y tiene mucha sangre por la boca!

Rápidamente, los cuatro entraron en el baño.

-¡He cerrado la puerta con el pestillo para que nadie entre!

-¡Pues habrá que abrirla!-gritó el británico cogiendo carrerilla para dar a la puerta con el hombro.

Pero con una patada seca, Koumei abrió el baño dejando ver una imagen de lo más horrorosa: Misae estaba completamente ensangrentada sentada en la taza.

-Está muerta... Por el olor a almendras diría que ha sido a causa del cianuro de potasio...

-¡¿Ha sido un suicidio?!-saltó Charles.

Koumei se levantó y puso su mano en la barbilla mientras examinaba la escena del crimen:

-Aoi, llama a la policía. Estamos ante un claro caso de asesinato.

-¡¿Asesinato?!-gritaron los tres al unísono.

-Sí. (Ahora sí que ha merecido la pena venir aquí... Aunque, ¿quién ha sido?)-pensó mirando a los tres escritores.

_-En medio de varias novelas, un asesinato se asoma entre ellas...-_

**_TODO COMENTARIO, OPINIÓN O IDEA ES BIEN RECIBIDA :)_**


End file.
